Rose's in love, and always will be
by Skylar Harte
Summary: Dimitri hears Rose singing a song to Adrian, and thinks it is for Adrian. Stuff ensues, read to find out, purely Rose/Dimitri fluff. Don't own the song, but still love it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The song "White Flag" used is not (unfortunately) owned by me, it is owned by the awesome group Dido.**

I got up and stretched. This was not the first night I had not been able to sleep, and it most likely wouldn't be the last. It was best not to push it; I wasn't gong to sleep anymore. I haven't has a full night's sleep since Rose entered my life, and I wasn't going to until I figured something out for Rose and I.

Rather than lay in bed for the next two hours, I rolled out of bed. Throwing on a hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of sweats, I headed out the door. I crept down the hall, making sure not to run into anyone—though at this hour of the morning, no one was awake. I made my way to the hall where Rose had been put on trial for not protecting Christian during her finals. I passed through that room and towards the smaller room where Rose and I had talked after the trial.

About halfway through the hall I realized I heard some music. Startled, I almost knocked over the chairs set up in the room, but managed to contain myself. I tiptoed over to the door that was slightly open, and peeked in. What I saw surprised me:

Rose was in there, on the lounge chair, strumming a guitar.

_But I will go down with this ship; _

_I won't put my hands up and surrender. _

_There will be no white flag above my door, _

_I'm in love, and always will be._

I was awed, I didn't know Rose could play the guitar, or sing as well as she could. I wondered who she was singing for. Leaning in closer, I noticed another shadow, meaning there was someone else in the room with her.

_And when we meet, which I'm sure we will,_

_All that was there will still be there_

_I'll let it pass and hold my tongue_

_And you will think that I've moved on._

_I will go down with this ship;_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender._

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love and always will be._

She repeated this part twice more, than struck a chord that brought tears to my eyes. I was almost sure I knew who the song was for when the other person in the room tackled Rose. After they had sorted out their arms and legs, I realized the other person was none other than Adrian.

I looked at Rose for some sort of sign, and she seemed to be looking right back at me. I quickly stepped back into the shadows, and out of sight, just as Adrian began to speak.

"That was amazing!"

"You liked it? I wrote it, and I wasn't sure if…"

"Of course I liked it, I loved it. I can't believe you wrote that for me!"

I'd heard enough; silently I turned away and rushed back to my room. Two hours of staring at the depressing gray of the tiled ceiling was better than listening to this. How could she? How could Rose, my _Roza_, write that song for him? After all that shit she'd thrown around about hating him and now she's writing love songs for him?

Once I got back to my room, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the showers. Maybe a couple of extra hours of training would help keep my mind off my _Roza_. Once I got out of the shower, an hour had already passed. I dressed and headed out to the gym.

Much to my surprise Rose was already dressed and working when I got to the gym. She didn't notice me when I walked in, so I put my stuff away, and started warming up, keeping an eye on her as she worked. I soon realized she wasn't doing any of the exercises I had given her, but something completely different. It wasn't until she launched into some sort of flying twist and flip thing, that I realized she was doing some sort of gymnastics routine. But she failed to land the trick, and fell on her back. She didn't stay down, though. She got up and shook herself off, and then looked up and saw me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She wiped her hands on her sweats and returned to the point where she launched the failed trick. "I didn't expect you to be here for another hour."

"I could say the same thing about you, except I can see what you're doing. What I want to know is why?" _Why a lot of things,_ I thought, _like why Adrian?_

"Couldn't sleep, figured why not?" She shrugged, and then started off running again. This time when she jumped into the air, and did her flip-twist, she landed on her feet, and not her butt. "I used to do it, before we ran away. Now that I'm back, and top of the class, and I have access to all the stuff that I need, I thought there was no reason not to continue."

"Huh. Well unless you want to start early, I'd suggest you leave and find something else to do. Like sleep for an hour."

"I just said I can't sleep. I haven't been able to in a while. Besides, I was here first; shouldn't you be the one to leave?"

"Technically, you're not even supposed to be here, so I'd suggest you leave, unless you want to be cleaning mats." Okay, yeah, I was being a little rude, but I was here to get away from her, not work with her.

"Umm, can't you just work over there, while I work bars? We won't even be near each other."

"No. I need silence."

"What's up with you today? All of a sudden you're a jerk, and I don't know what I did. But if you really want me to leave…" Rose grabbed her bag and started out the door.

"Why did you write that song for Adrian?" I had barely thought the words before they were out of my mouth.

"What song? I didn't write anything for Adrian."

"That song, I heard you sing it to him."

"I would never write a song for Adrian, unless it was a hate song." Rose turned to go.

"But I heard you, this morning, in the room of the trial hall. I heard him say you wrote it for him."

"Adrian is full of misconceptions, he _is_ a misconception. But he was wrong; I never wrote any song for him. That song this morning was for someone else." Again she turned to go.

"Who?"

"What?'

"Who'd you write the song for?" Maybe I had been right all along…

"You." It was barely a whisper, it was so soft I thought I'd imagined it.

"Show me." Without looking back at me she walked out the door, and heade to her room. I followed her as quickly as I could.

We hurried through the cold to the dorms, and up to Rose's room. Once there she pulled a beautiful acoustic guitar out of her closet, and sat down on her bed to play.

"_I know you think that _

_I shouldn't still love you_

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it_

_Well I'd still have felt it,_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were_

"_But I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

"_I know I left too much mess and destruction_

_To come back again_

_I cause nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules_

_Of "it's over"_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

"_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm love and always will be_

"_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there will be there still_

_I'll let it pass and hold my tongue_

_And you will think that I've moved on_

"_I will go down with this ship _

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

"_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

"_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be."_

Her voice was amazing, and even more so because she was singing to me a song that she wrote for me. I sat on the bed next to her when she finished singing. One glance at her as she put the guitar down told me she had tears in her eyes, as I had in mine. Without thinking I reached over and pulled her into my arms. I buried my face in her beautiful hair, and let my tears go, and I felt her bury her face in my chest as she let her tears go.

When we finally pulled away, it was only to kiss. This kiss wasn't like any of the other quick kisses we had stolen during our training sessions, or between classes when nobody was looking. This kiss was long and understanding, almost like a conversation, but without the words. It was a promise, a seal, and an outpouring of love. I immediately wanted to do something in return, but couldn't think of what. Anything I could do would just seem like I was trying to repay her, like this was something I could buy, and not a gift from the heart.

"Don't." She whispered against my lips.

"What?"

"Don't. I know what you're thinking; you're trying to find a way to repay me, and I'm saying don't. I don't want this to be something that can be nullified and voided by you doing something in return. In fact, if you really want to do something, just cancel training today, and stay here with me. But don't think I need some kind of grand gesture from you to make this worthwhile. It's perfect the way it is right now."

"I—you got it, no grand gestures, and no practice today." I smiled at her, she could be so stubborn sometimes, and this was not a point I would argue with her on. "Well, at least no practice in the gym, I can think of some other things we can practice right here, right now." With that I tackled her onto the bed, and started alternatively tickling her and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) have no claims to the song "Hallelujah", it is written by Leonard Cohen. Also I have only used some of the verses written for this song, however, there are a lot more than that.**

**A/N: I know I said it was a one-shot, but I just love this song, and I had a huge inspiration for this one (which is funny, because the part I got inspiration for, I didn't actually put in this story). So anyways, I hope you enjoy, and REVIEW please!!!**

_There was a time __when__ you let me know,_

_What you had going on below_

_What's really going on __with you__ below_

_But now you __don't wanna __never __get to__ show it to me do you?_

_Remember when I moved in you,_

_The Holy Dove was moving too,_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah?' _

I wrote, and scratched out my words in my notebook as someone knocked on the door. "What do you want?" I yelled, ungraciously; I hated when someone interrupted my when I was playing or singing. I plucked out the melody I was writing as the person on the other side of the door answered my.

"It's me," Dimitri said, opening the door. Quickly I shut the notebook that I was writing in, and put down the guitar.

"Hey, what's up, Comrade?" I said, as he stood in the doorway in front of me.

"You weren't at dinner tonight, I came to see why," he said, looking around. "Now I see. What are you working on?" He reached for my notebook, and I swatted his hand away.

"Hey, hey, hey! That is not for you to be looking at. What is in there is private, until I say so." I picked up the notebook and carried it over to my desk where I locked it away for safekeeping.

"Why not?"

"Because that way I have no expectations that I may or may not live up to."

"I won't judge you, I just want to hear it," Dimitri took a breath, and I knew some 'Zen life lesson' was on the way. "You know, sooner or later you're going to have to let someone into your life, and trust them to accept you."

"I have let people into my life, and I do trust them not to judge me," I had the feeling that this wasn't about the songbook anymore.

"Then why don't you let anybody see your songs, or hear them? Why didn't you let anyone know that you could sing?"

"Just because I kept some things personal, doesn't mean I'm hiding anything from you. It just means I like my privacy. You should know all about that!"

"Hey!"

"No, don't even go there with me! You claim that I know more about you than anybody else because I get you. Well have you ever thought that maybe I only know more about you than anybody else because you don't let anyone in?"

"Rose, stop this."

"No, Dimitri. I'm tired of always defending myself to you. I'm tired of all these stupid 'Zen life lessons'. Maybe the reason I don't show my songs to you is because I know you already have judged me, just like everybody else," I sighed in defeat. "Please go now."

"Rose…" He sighed my name as he backed out the door.

"No," I shut the door on him before either of us could say anything more. Moaning I fell backwards onto the bed; that was the biggest fight we had ever had, even bigger than when Tasha Ozera had almost come between us.

The next morning I got up early for practice with Dimitri. I wasn't sure if we were still having practice, or even how well that would go, but I figured if we didn't, then I could just use the gymnastics equipment for a while. When I got there, however, Dimitri was already there.

I went to the changing room and changed then went to meet Dimitri in the gym.

"We're going to be working hand-to-hand today, so warm-up," Dimitri said, without looking at me.

I turned away, hiding my face, and started the warm-up stretches we had been doing since we started these practice sessions. Practice that day was longer than normal, not because of the time we went, but because neither of us had anything to say to the other. In fact, aside from the occasional correction to my posture, Dimitri and I didn't say a word to each other.

We walked out together, and over to the dhampir dorms, but it was in an angry, awkward silence, not the normal companionable silence that normally surrounded us. I walked faster, to get ahead of him, and separate myself from the angry awkwardness. I shut the door once I made it to my room, and locked it behind me. I pulled my notebook out of the drawer I had shoved it in earlier. I looked at the song I had just finished when Dimitri interrupted me, and studied my chicken scratch…

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and he please the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this the fourth the fifth,_

_The minor fall the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

…at least the stuff that was in around the scratch-outs. I pulled out my guitar from where I'd stashed it in my closet, and fingered the strings. I plucked out the tune I had written, and reworked it for close to an hour.

By the time I had finished the melody, I was already late for class. I put my stuff on the bed and bolted for the door. I slipped into my first class just as the late bell rang, and only earned a glare from my teacher.

The day went by pretty quickly, I had lunch with Lissa and Christian, Eddie, and some other dhampirs. Dimitri was there, on the other side of the cafeteria, eating with the other guardians. He barely looked at me when I sat down, and never looked my way again.

Practice after school was much worse than it had been that morning. Where that morning he was at least civil, now he was downright mean. He never said anything, except to forcefully correct something in what I did; by the time practice was over I was happy to go back and leave Dimitri – which never happened for me.

I went to take a shower and when I got back to my room wrapped in a towel, my guitar was no longer visible on the bed, because there was a body on it. A very live, very breathing, very obnoxious body.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, rudely, as I dug through my drawers to find a pair of sweats.

"Hi, to you too!" He said, brightly, "I heard you were upset, so I came to see why."

I pulled out a pair of sweats and a hoodie. I set them on the bed, and started searching for a clean pair of underwear and bra. "I'm fine; I would love to be able to change in peace though." The dismissal was obvious, even to Adrian, the most stubborn person I knew.

"Alright, when you want to talk, you know where my room is," Adrian opened the door. "This was fun, we should do it again."

I ignored Adrian's comment as I reached to close the door so I could change; a foot stopped the door before I could get it quite shut.

"Jesus! Why does everyone choose the five minutes after I've just taken shower to bother me? What do you want Dimitri?" I said, holding my towel close to my body to keep it from slipping, and letting Dimitri into my room. I shut the door behind him, and continued toweling my hair dry.

"What was Adrian doing here? Boys aren't allowed into girl's dorms, you know that." Well, hi, to you too.

"You're here, are you not a boy?" I asked, being a major bitch.

"Yes, but I am your mentor, therefore I have permission to be here," Dimitri answered, sitting in the same spot on my bed that Adrian had just vacated. I couldn't help but compare the one to the other.

"Humph," I grumbled, turning away. I refused to let something as trivial as having a guy in my room stop me from doing what I had planned in the first place. Which was changing. I pulled on a pair of underwear under the towel, and then my sweats.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked as I let the towel hang around my back, so I could fasten my bra on without him seeing.

"Well, I was getting dressed when you and Adrian decided to bother me, and since I don't feel quite as comfortable changing in front of him as I do with you…" I let the towel fall to the ground, once I'd gotten my bra fastened. I turned to him, and caught his stare. His gaze flickered from my chest, covered in only a bra, and my face, aggravatingly challenging him to protest. I stood there for a few minutes, letting him look, then I pulled my shirt on over my head and sat down in my desk chair. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was wrong to get upset with you, if you don't want to share everything with me, that's you're prerogative. I have no right to tell you what to do."

"Alright. Thanks, and I forgive you," I wasn't sure what to say to an apology; it's not often that I was the one being apologized to, normally I was the one doing the apologizing.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Dimitri got up and left. I pushed my guitar out of the way, and curled up on my bed in the same spot Dimitri had just been sitting.

I must have fallen asleep there, because I woke up in the middle of the night, with an idea in my mind. I decided to just act on the idea, and not think it through. I picked up my guitar, and strapped in onto my back, and went upstairs. Dimitri lived alone in a dorm room at the top floor. I made my way up the back stairs until I reached the top floor. I pulled a piece of paper off a bulletin board hung on the wall, and used a pen attached to the board to write a note. Stepping quietly I made my way to Dimitri's door and slipped the note under. I knocked quietly, so that no one else would hear, but loud enough that I knew Dimitri would hear. I waited outside his door until I heard him move inside, and then slipped quietly down the back stairs; I waited halfway down the stairs until I heard the door at the top open, and continued on my way down. I stepped out of the stairway, making sure nobody heard or saw me, and then made my way outside.

Outside, it was pretty light considering it was the middle of the human day. I made my way to the side of the building, where no one would see or hear me at this time of night. Once I heard Dimitri come out of the building I started strumming my guitar, tuning it, then playing my song. I started singing quietly the words I had written in my notebook, that I know had by memory:

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and he pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this, the fourth the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The Baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

By now, Dimitri had found me in the shade on the side of the building, and was watching me sing and strum my guitar. I looked him straight in the eyes as I sang my song.

"_You say I took the name in vain,_

_Though I don't even know the name,_

_But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word,_

_It doesn't matter what you heard,_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"_I did my best, it wasn't much,_

_I couldn't feel so I tried to touch,_

_I've told the truth I didn't come to fool you._

_And even though it all went wrong,_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song,_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"_There was a time you let me know,_

_What's really going on below,_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_Remember when I moved in you,_

_The Holy Dove was moving, too,_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"_Maybe there's a God above,_

_And all I've ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

_It's not a cry; you can hear the lie,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah."_

As I struck the last chord, Dimitri reached out his hand to stroke my face. I unstrapped my guitar and set it down against the building, as Dimitri stepped in closer to me.

"Did you write that?" He asked, so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Yes, I wrote it for you," I said, looking into his eyes. His eyes were conflicted with emotion, but as I watched, they filled with love. Love for me.

"Roza," he sighed my name as he leaned in to kiss me. "Roza, always know that I love you."

"I know," I smiled as I kissed him back, pulling him closer for warmth and to just be closer to him. "I love you, too."

We stood there kissing until the sun went down, and we took my guitar back to my room, to continue kissing in private.


End file.
